


Astro-WHAT?

by Zolturates



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Astro-WHAT?' by LordValeryMimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astro-WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astro-WHAT?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485394) by [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes). 



> _"“Oh let’s just get on with this,” Rimmer licked his lips and took a deep breath as he readied himself. He raised shaking hands to Lister’s trousers and fumbled with the zipper._
> 
> _“That bit goes down, Rimmer,” Lister chided his bunkmate gleefully as he tucked his hands under his arms."_

LordValeryMimes


End file.
